Unexpected
by LpsAwesomeMoon
Summary: TMNT 2012 is one of Moon's favorite shows. But what happens when she gets sucked into that world? Let's just say the outcomes are a little...Unexpected.*Warning: This story contains funnieness, romanticness, cuteness and a whole lot of butt-kicking awesomeness!*
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sup guys! Okay, I know this isn't my rewrite of Life is weird but hear me out! Okay, you know how I said I might be writing a Teenage mutant Ninja turtles fanfic? Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. **

**Chap.1**

Moon's POV

I woke up to my turtle, Nabi, licking my nose. "_Morning Nabi..."_ I yawned. I got off my bed and stretched, my black angel wings fanning out. I got dressed and went out of my room into the studio, Nabi on my shoulder.

I found Jasper and Jada in the kitchen. Jasper was eating cereal, while Jada, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to use pancake mix to make breakfast cupcakes. She must been up real early, because there were empty coffee cups EVERY WARE. "Morning Moon." Jasper greeted. "SUP." Jada said before taking a sip of her coffee. "Jada, how long have you been up?"

"Since 9:00."

"A.M.?"

"P.M."

"...How many cups of coffee did you dri-"

"UUU SHUDUPP-" And with that, she fell onto the ground.

"How many cups did she drink?" I asked. Jasper took out his calculator,

"Um... I estimate at least 60. Or more..."

"...Whatever, come on, let's go get ready for the show"

"- And we'll see you next time on... Dream Dares"

"Ok, that's a wrap!"

I walked off the stage, my tail swishing, and went in to the living room. I was gonna turn on the TV when a paw stopped me. I looked up and saw Jada looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "_No no no,_ yesterday you said you wanted a weapon to defend yourself."

"Aw, come on Jada, not now, TMNT is about to come on in an hour!"

"And if we hurry, you still might be able to catch it." She said.

"_Awwww..."_

She dragged me into the training room. "Now what are you looking for in a weapon?"

"I-"

"And don't say flame thrower. I'm a ninja, not a mercenary. The term 'Kill it with fire' does not apply to us."

"Says you." Kai said as he poked his head in.

"Ok, then I would want to stun my enemy. I don't like the whole, 'blood on a blade' thing. So I would choose..." I looked around and grabbed what I was looking for. "the big stick!" Jada rolled her eyes. "It's called a Bo staff. Now lets see what you can do with it. Try twirling it around a bit."

I shrugged. "Ok." I started twirling it around quickly, doing a couple of jabs and swipes to the air. I then stopped. "Ok, you can go now." I set down the staff and walked into the living room.

Jada came back with a metal baton in her paws. "Here, I had it custom-made for you. I also had Jasper tinker with it, so there are a few surprises in there too."

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome." I turned my head back to the TV. Just as TMNT came on, the power went out. Screams of anger, frustration, and angst could be heard all around the studio.**(A/N: because this gets confusing, I'm going to put names.)**

Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TMNT!

Jasper: Oh, COME ON!

Jada: Ain't nobody got time for 'dis.

Kai: Really?!

Jay: I was just about to beat my high score!

Cole: You've gotta be kidding me!

Zane: This is quite frustrating.

I was devastated. One of my favorite show is on, and I can't even watch it! "Ugh! I just wish I could be part of the action! This show is so cool, that it-" I stopped. WAIT! I've been so caught up with Dream Dares, working on the re-write of life is weird, and watching this show, I forgot to proclaim it!

I grabbed my pen. It was silver with metallic purple paint in vine designs, and an amethyst at the top. I raised it up in the air, took a deep breath and yelled, "WITH THIS PEN, I HEREBY PROCLAIM TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES 2012, AWESOME!" Then the gem on my pen started flashing a purple light. I grabbed my bag and utility belt. I put Nabi in my bag. The gem stopped flashing, but the light was still glowing. The room around me started spinning. It spun faster, and faster. It was too much. I passed out from dizziness, letting the darkness wash over me.

**I Know it isn't much, but I like it. Rate and Review Please!**

**From the proclaimer of awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! Okay first of all I would like to thank the-rainbow-is-here, Athese, and prettycrystal for their kind reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK! Now let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: And this is where I would put my patent for TMNT. **_**IF I HAD ONE!**_

**Chap.2**

Moon's POV

I woke up to me...FALLING?! '_Come on wings, WORK!' _I then realized that I didn't have wings, my cat ears had turned normal, and my tail was gone too! And to top things off, I was heading towards a street in New York! I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH-" I was cut off as I landed on a parked car, denting the roof while also breaking a couple of windows and setting off the car alarm too. "I'm okay!" Then my backpack landed onto my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "Less okay." I got up off the car, grabbed my bag, and started walking away from the car, only to see that some guy was staring at me like I fell out of the sk- Okay scratch that. _"_What are you lookin' at, punk?" I growled.

I was walking down the street, trying to make my way to a store because I, being the genius I am, forgot to pack food. I must have been out for a long time because it was getting dark and everyone was starting to head home.

I turned onto an empty street, wanting to get away from the large crowd. I started to wonder where I am on TMNT. Oh well. As long as I get to meet The Turtles, then High-ho Cherry-oh.**(A/N: My way of saying whatever =3) **I must of not been looking where I was going because I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized, not looking up. "It's okay, I wasn't really looking where I was going." A familiar voice said. '_No way'_ I thought as I slowly looked up. "I'm April." she said.

April was with her father and one other girl. The other girl had brown wavy hair in a swirled ponytail and was wearing a red beret**(A/N: If you don't know what that is it's one of those French hats.) **and a red scarf. She had white t-shirt with a denim jacket, jeans and black boots. "I'm Juliet." I shook my head to get rid of my shock.

"I'm Moon." I said.

"Hello Moon, I'm Mr. O' Neil, I'm April's father."

"Hey Moon," April spoke up. " are your new here? I haven't seen you around here before."

"_um..._Yeah actually. I'm just trying to figure out how to get around."

"Well would you like to walk with us?"

"Sure."

I started to walk with them down the street while humming the TMNT theme song. "Hey Moon," Juliet said, "What are you humming?" I stopped walking to think about what to say. "It's the theme song from a show in North Carolina. I lived there for three years." Well it wasn't completely a lie. "Could we hear it? Please?" Juliet begged. "Well...Okay." I grabbed my phone and turned on the song.

Moon: _Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Heroes in a half shell, Turtle power!_

_Here we go, it's the lean green ninja team!_

_On the scene, cool teens doin' ninja things!_

_So Extreme, out the sewer like laser beams!_

_Get rocked by the shell shocked pizza kings!_

_Can't stop these radical dudes,_

_The secret of the ooze made the chosen few,_

_Emerged from the shadows to make their move,_

_The good guys win and the bad guys lose._

I looked up to the building above us. Surely enough I saw Donatello staring at April with hearts in his eyes. I mentally scowled. When I meet him, how am I going to tell him that I'm not an Apritello supporter? I then decided I won't tell him or the others. He won't know, they won't know. I will stay in one piece.

Moon: _Leonardo, the leader in blue,_

_does anything it takes to get his ninjas through._

_Donatello is the fellow who has way with machines,_

_Rafael has the most attitude of the team._

_Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,_

_and you know just where to find him when it's party time._

_Master Splinter taught 'em every single skill they need_

_to be one lean, mean, green, incredible team!_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Heroes in a half shell, Turtle power!_

Just as I stopped singing a white van pulled up in front of us. Some 'men' jumped out of the van and started walking towards us. "What is this?" Mr. O' Neil questioned. Out of instinct, I pulled the metal baton out of my utility belt and pressed one of the three buttons on it and jabbed it towards a man that was coming too close for comfort.

It _tazed _him.

I looked at it. "Well, at least now I know it has a built-in tazer." I pressed button number two. This time, it extended into a Bo staff. I got into a fighting stance. This just got real!

**Hope you liked it!**

**From the proclaimer of awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon **


End file.
